Cuatro reinas y una princesa, sin corona
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Ellas pensaron que vivian un cuento de hadas.Se vieron princesas y portaron con orgullo una corona, que termino siendo imaginaria.Ahora cada una,debe reconstruir su camino y verse reinas de cuentos distintos y con un protagonista contrario.Sin corona.


**Cuatro reinas y una princesa, sin corona.**

_"La mujer por naturaleza, al enamorarse, cree haber encontrado al hombre para toda su vida. No importa cuando jóvenes sean y cuan poco hayan vivido, ese hombre que hoy les mueve el piso, es su príncipe azul eterno. El amor nos ciega y nos hace elaborar mundos sin pisos. Historias sin títulos y muchas veces sin protagonista. Todas no consideramos las princesas de cuento de hadas al estar enamoradas. Llegamos hasta el punto tocar con nuestras propias manos la corona sobre nuestras cabezas, sin darnos cuentas, que en muchas ocasiones, esta jamás esta._

_Las invito a mirar su reflejo en el espejo y a tocarse la cabeza, a ver si la corona está allí. De lo contrario, lo siento, pero, eres una princesa sin corona._

_No te rindas por favor, puede que más adelante, logres coronarte reina, aun sin portar la corona." Aixa- Gabii Serrada._

El seguía siendo perfecto…Era mágica su sonrisa y su magnetismo hacia posible que su rebeldía fuera su mayor atractivo.

No importaba lo mal que se comportara, cuantas malas palabras pronunciara, con cuantas mujeres se le viera ni nada de lo que hiciera, el seguía siendo perfecto, todo un sueño.

Las mujeres no podíamos evitar suspirar por el cada que llegaba tarde a sus estrenos de películas y series. Nunca ningún estreno comenzaba sin él, porque nadie se movía hasta ver su sonrisa.

El mundo entero estaba a merced de su irreverencia y su indiferencia con respecto al protocolo moral. Para el nada era imposible. Nadie era capaz de educarlo ni de domarlo.

Era extraño pensar que el hijo varón de una de las familias más importantes del mundo entero no tuviera remedio. Sus padres, llenos de clase, humildad, prestigio, moral, costumbres y adornados por una sonrisa, tenían un hijo bastante malcriado.

Un niño que no conseguía niñera que le ensenara a respetar a nadie.

Con treinta y cinco años, su soltería era el mayor adorno de las miles de revistas que se dedicaban cada mes a alabar su trabajo como actor y su respetable nombre.

No conocía medida de tiempo, tampoco de sentimientos y todos debíamos esperar por él.

Al parecer, para ser el hermano menor de dos despampanantes y sufridas mujeres, nunca aprendió a respetar al género. Como ejemplo tenemos la lamentable historia de quien fuera su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo: Isabella Swan, la respetable modelo de Victoria Secret, quien dejo ir todo su maravilloso y edificado destino por amarlo a él.

Después de portar en su mano el anillo más caro jamás comprado en el mundo del espectáculo y salir a bares de la mano de uno de los actores más cotizados del género dramático, Isabella se dejó enredar por los maravillosos encantos de este pecado andante.

Se dejó llevar por el que había sido su mejor amigo desde su infancia y quien, según fuentes cercanas a esta amistad, juro jamás caer en las redes de esta niña, que ante sus ojos se transformó en una de las mujeres más sexy y cotizadas del país.

La joven modelo y el joven promesa de la actuación juraron mantener una amistad irrompible e incambiable, pero el destino y los encantos de este tormento, cambiaron la situaciones. Isabella cayó entre sus brazos, perdiendo un destino asegurado.

Más tarde, luego de su primera salida juntos en público, la pareja se vio distancia y el odio se trasmitió hasta sus familias.

Bella, como la llaman sus más allegados, perdió la oportunidad de un matrimonio con destino a un "Felices para siempre" y perdió un jugoso contrato para la firma que la vio nacer de entre las pasarelas. Isabella logro lo que muchas mujeres antes de ella veían imposible: Le dio un hijo al indomable.

Pero, a pesar de haber un hijo de por medio en pleno desarrollo en el vientre de la neoyorquina, él no se quedó para apoyarla en su embarazo. Por el contrario, a los pocos meses de su separación, el vientre de Isabella delato lo que muchos creemos que fue la causa de su separación.

Este maravilloso hombre no está hecho para los compromisos, por el contrario, el miedo hace imposible que se deje amarrar a estos.

No es capaz de percibir ni entender los sentimientos que otras personas son capaces de profesar hacia él, por el contrario, parece imposible para él, sentir.

Después de la destruida vida de Isabella, Tanya conoció la destrucción que significa una aventura con amor de por medio con este hombre.

Tanya apareció de su mano dos semanas después del declive de la relación amistosa- amorosa de las dos estrellas de los tabloides.

Esta joven periodista de Cosmopolitan, tuvo la oportunidad que muchas de las periodistas deseamos alcanzar, una entrevista con el fenómeno de Hollywood.

Algunos especulan que el contacto físico comenzó desde el momento en que se encontraron en una de las oficinas de la revista en Nueva York.

Tanya, como muchas otras antes de ella y después de ella, se enamoró de este Dios.

No se conformó con ser su aventura de unas semanas. Con lo que él podía ofrecerle en la cama y al tomarla como su acompañante en cada evento social al que asisto durante el escaso mes en que este "romance" fue posible.

Tanya, la inocente periodista Tanya, dejo ir su trabajo y prestigio en el mismo, para poder continuar con lo que ella pensó que sería el amor y destino de su vida.

Ilusa ella al creer que el resolvería su soltería por la eternidad y la fama golpeara la puerta de su apartamento de segunda clase en el centro de Nueva York, el dia que todas las revistas del mundo publicaran su rostro enmarcado en un velo blanco y de la mano de su "príncipe azul"

Irónico nombre para este hombre, que de príncipe carece mucho, aunque algunas especulan que si lo es, que mientras estés con él, eres toda una princesa en su trono real.

Aunque parezca increíble no es de dudarse, ir de la mano de un hombre tan sofisticado como él debe hacer sentir a más de una mujer como en el cielo. Mucho más si Chanel y Prada engalanan la lista de marcas de sus regalos.

Pero, como otra princesa más, Tanya, tuvo que despedirse de su corona.

Angelina, fue la siguiente.

Con un perfil de mujer fuerte y revestida de muchas experiencias que la hacían indiferente al amor, esta agente inmobiliaria de famosos, no supo establecer límites entre, estar en su cama y en su corazón.

Como las anteriores, pensó que al estar con el de la mano en los eventos públicos y haber sido su pareja en el estreno de una de las películas más importantes de lo que iba de carrera de este actor, ya era parte de su corazón.

A pesar de que ella misma se definiera como una mujer libre y lista para una relación abierta, Angelina fallo en su intento por proteger su corazón, puesto que de este galán, no pudo evitar enamorarse.

Tanto el cómo Angelina, compartieron experiencias muy extrañas en lo que compete a su satisfacción personal, hecho que esta mujer pensó usar a su favor, cuando a él se le vio con una nueva mujer en un evento público, sin antes terminar la relación abierta que mantenía con la agente inmobiliaria.

El chantaje fue su única arma para tratar de amarrarse a esa oportunidad de ser la mujer del incasable, pero, como muchos periódicos reflejaron: "Si una hija no pudo casarlo, no lo hará el chantaje, con un tema en el cual, no tiene ni la menor vergüenza"

La razón acompaño a los muchos periodistas que siguieron la cadencia de hechos de las amenazas que esta mujer hizo públicamente al placer culposo de Hollywood.

Como en muchas otras cosas, el no conoce la vergüenza, por lo cual, a la luz pública admitió que no le interesaba el paradero del material sexual en el que el y esta mujer estaban involucrados.

La pena callo sobre esta joven mujer, que pensó que tendría al galán, arrastrado por la vergüenza.

Ella misma se retiró de las cámaras y los tabloides. Acepto la persecución que por meses la prensa le dio en espera de que ella contestara la tranquilidad del galán, con la publicación del material escandaloso.

La prensa se cansó se esperar su ataque y de ofrecer sumas a cambio del mismo y dejo a Angelina, como las demás, en el olvido. Centrándose en la novedad de él.

La última de sus andanzas fue Rosalie.

Otra modelo de Victoria Secret, que para caer más bajo, era la prometida del mejor amigo y compañero de reparto de este indomable.

Rosalie, en un evento público donde acompañaba a al famoso actor y su prometido, fue capaz de devolver el anillo, alegando que no podía soportar toda una vida con este, su libertad y corazón estaban con alguien más.

Emmet, su prometido, fue el completo ridículo del evento y la prensa por meses. Su cara descompuesta y su declive en la fama fueron títulos de revistas y diarios cuyas líneas editoriales, vigilan la vida privada de la fama.

Su rostro en las revistas solo fue igualado por la pareja recién formada. Tomados de la mano y caminado por distintos escenarios de Estados Unidos para esa navidad.

Juntos estuvieron hasta el fin de año, cuando este galán se apareció en su ciudad natal a observar el conteo regresivo para el año nuevo de la mano de alguien distinto, mientras que la joven modelo lo hacía en Australia promocionando una película.

Rosalie, a diferencia de la pacifica reacción de sus antecesoras, decidió usar su fama, para manchar un poco más la imagen indomable e incorregible del actor.

Luego de las fiestas, Rosalie de la mano de su ex prometido, anuncio que rehacía su vida con quien jamás debió dejar y que volvía a soñar con una familia correcta, sin aventuras de por medio.

Más tarde, la joven modelo se retiró a celebrar su boda y su próximamente conocido estado de embarazo.

Durante meses, se puso en duda la paternidad de su esposo sobre el fruto de su vientre, pero luego de cuentas y especulaciones, todo indicaba que el tiempo de nacimientos de la criatura lo hacía de demasiado tiempo para ser la segunda descendencia de la estrella.

A finales de ese año y con un hijo a punto de cumplir su primera primavera, Rosalie escribió un libro donde relato lo que se sentía subir al cielo y luego entre lágrimas, bajar al infierno.

Su best-seller se tituló: "Princesa sin corona". En esta publicación, conto todo lo que fue la relación de tres meses que sostuvo con él.

Conto como se sentía estar con él, relato que su relación la hizo sentir una princesa, pero que, nunca tuvo corona. Ella nunca fue nadie para él, al igual que ninguna de las jóvenes que juraron tener la corona antes que ella.

El libro, fue un éxito, pues no fue otro que el reflejo, de los sentimientos y emociones de una mujer, que pensó que su futuro, estaba en manos del hombre equivocado.

No hacía falta ser famosa para saber que se siente amar y no ser correspondida, con el agravante de confundir señales y creer serlo.

Para la publicidad de la publicación, Rosalie reunió a las tres famosas relaciones anteriores del galán: Isabella, Tanya y Angelina.

Cada una se le unió y más tarde un segundo libro de la autoría de la misma y estas tres mujeres salió a la venta. Con un título algo diferente, estas cuatro mujeres conquistaron los corazones de las otras del género que no necesitaron ser famosas, para haber experimentado una relación con algún patán.

Este libro que llevo por nombre "Cuatro reinas y una princesa sin corona". Publico un conjunto, de historias, que incluyo hasta a la pequeña niña de 5 años de Isabella con el susodicho: Rebecca.

También, se adaptó el concepto de Rosalie de princesas para las mujeres que pasaron por las manos del galán, convirtiéndose así mismas en reinas, por el hecho de haber conseguido luego, al hombre correcto.

Cada una triunfo luego de él. Se volvieron reinas y siguieron sin corona, aunque parecía no ser necesaria.

Isabella, relato, como amo a su amigo desde que el comenzó a crecer y a levantar la ceja izquierda, como a ella tanto le gustaba.

También conto como sufrió cuando él le juro que ella nunca sería nada más, y que su amistad seria intocable.

Casi por último, relato la historia de lo que fue vivir su sueño adolescente, ser alguien más que la amiga de su príncipe soñado.

Agradeció la oportunidad que este le dio de ser una princesa y de volar. De tener una hija y de conocerse más.

También le agradeció todas las veces que le dijo hermosa mientras hacían el amor, y cada noche de tormenta cuando la abrazo.

Las cuatro mujeres al final de la publicación, supieron agradecer a Edward por el maravilloso hombre que fue. Con cada una, trabajo para hacerlas sentir mejor. Las hizo ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados, les enseño a aceptarse, les regalo minutos de fama, de compañía, compresión, amor.

Edward, aunque algo de daño les hizo, le regalo momentos hermosos antes del declive.

Hoy, Bella, tiene una hija en crecimiento tan hermosa como su padre. Tanya, un matrimonio sano y un embarazo en progreso de gemelos. Angelina, vive cómodamente en una casa en su país amado: Inglaterra, con su marido. Rosalie, tiene un hermoso y sano varón y está en la espera de una hembra con el que desde siempre debió ser su esposo.

Edward por el contrario, aún tiene su nombre entre los tabloides y su mano entre la de una chica nueva cada cierto tiempo.

Frecuentemente visita a su hija y se reí de lo "desesperadas" que él piensa que se ven sus ex famosas parejas en la portada de su libro alusivo a la historia juntos.

Aun es incorregible. No fue, ni es capaz de respetar los protocolos y parámetros. Todo lo hace por el contrario de cómo debe de ser.

Sigue siendo frio y calculador. Grosero y déspota. Autosuficiente y ególatra. Perfecto y hermoso. Pero, ahora, arrastra consigo dos características nuevas: Edad y soledad.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, aqui ando con otra locura...Esta vez contada desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona, se supone que una periodista pero eso solo lo sabran hasta que lean esta nota de autor...**

**Se que es medio rara y que en muy pocas veces nombre los personajes principales con quienes me gusta trabajar.**

**Tambien se que tarde mucha en revelar quien era el misterioso hombre famoso que nada repartiendo genes y corazones rotos.**

**Es una idea que yo misma insistoes rara y corta, pero es un one-shot y trato de experimentar un poco.**

**En otra cosa, pues lo de siempre. Dar gracias por lo comentarios y favoritos de autor y de historia en el soldado que he recibido desde la ultima actualizacion. Invitarlar a leer mi fic de Remember Me: Siempre te recodare e invitarlar a dejar comentarios en este One-shot.**

**Quiero invitarlas a que se hagan fans de mi pagina de facebook que esta en mi perfil de FF, porque en esta voy a estrenar pronto una seccion, donde cada semana escribere reflexiones alucibas al tema que ustedes en esa semana escojan...Que tal la idea?..Si les gusta, entonces haganse fans y nos leemos en otro ambiente y en otro contexto.**

**Quiero aclarar, que no, no estoy despechada si eso es lo que piensan. Originalmente la orientacion no era demostrar que podemos salir adelante despues de una decepcion amorosa, porque en relidad no conozco que es esoo en forma. Saliosolo, y pues a las que la esten enfrentando...Piensen que despues de creerse princesas, pueden ser reinas, claro que si.**

**Si mas que agregar!...Gracias y nos leemos prontito...**

**Disculpen los errores en esta nota de autor, estoy apurada!**


End file.
